The present invention relates to a method of terminal treatment for extrusions or extruded molding articles, such as car side moldings and the like, and the terminal-treated extrusions Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of terminal treatment for extrusions, such as non-hollow extrusions, hollow extrusions and the like, to be stuck with double-sided adhesive tape, and the terminal-treated extrusions.
A technique, as to a conventional method of terminal treatment for extrusions of this type has been described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 47852/1975.
FIG. 11 is a sectional view for explaining the method of terminal treatment for extrusion moldings or extruded molding articles as described in the above Japanese Patent Publication.
According to the above Publication, a long hollow molding formed of nonrigid vinyl chloride or the like is cut into a predetermined length to prepare a half-finished hollow molding 1. A hole 4 having a width substantially equal to that of a hollow portion 3 of the half-finished molding 1 is formed in a half-finished molding 1 at a position near to a terminal of the molding 1, so that the hole 4 can be communicated with the hollow portion 3.
On the other hand, a male metal mold 6 and a female metal mold 8 are provided. The male metal mold 6 has a pin 7 which can fit into the hole 4 to thereby block the hollow portion 3 of the half-finished hollow molding 1. The female metal mold 8 has a groove 9 for airtightly covering the upper-side outer surface of the half-finished hollow molding 1, and a concave portion 10 formed at an inner place continuously to the groove 9 so as to be adjusted to the shape of a finished article.
The female metal mold 8 is combined with the male metal mold 6, so that the terminal 2 of the half-finished hollow molding 1 is put between the male and female metal molds 6 and 8. At the same time, a cavity is formed by the concave portion 10, the upper surface of the male metal mold 6, the pin 7 and the terminal 2 of the half-finished hollow molding 1.
A molding material, such as nonrigid vinyl chloride or the like, is injected from an injection nozzle of an injection molding apparatus, so that the cavity is filled with the molding material through a gate 11 or the like. After the molding material is hardened, the gate 11 is removed with mold release to thereby prepare a half-finished hollow molding 1 having a new terminal of a predetermined shape.
Double-sided adhesive tape being cut into a predetermined length is applied to the thus prepared half-finished hollow molding 1 having the new terminal of the predetermined shape, so that the terminal-treated hollow molding can be stuck to a car or the like in use.
In short, the conventional method of terminal treatment for extrusions comprises the steps of cutting an extrusion into predetermined length, reforming a terminal of the extrusion with injection molding method, and applying double-sided adhesive tape of a predetermined length to the extrusion after reforming the terminal. Accordingly, the conventional method involves problems that the step of applying double-sided adhesive tape of a predetermined length must be carried out by manual labor or by use of a precision machine for applying double-sided adhesive tape, and in that a large number of work steps must be required for carrying out the terminal treatment.